DrCullen
by KMae13
Summary: Single father Edward Cullen begins to work at Seattle General Hospital. When he meets Nurse Swan will sparks fly or will they crash and burn? A/H slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyers owns most of the characters , but i just use them. **

** I hope this good, I am not sure how it is because it is my own writing.**

**Bpov:**

_Beep _my alarm clock went off. Great another day at the hospital, don't get me wrong I LOVE my job. I work at Seattle General Hospital I had my nursing degree . I worked with Dr. Carlisle Cullen I was his head nurse in the staff, I wanted to nurse instead of work as a doctor I didn't want the hours. I got a little less than Carlisle but more than the other nurse because I was head nurse on Carlisle team.

I finished my morning routine and headed to the local coffee shops drive-thru ordered a bagel and coffee. I drove until I arrived at the Seattle Hospital. I pulled into my spot and walked in the main doors.

"Hey, Bella, Carlisle wants to prep for a surgery in a about an hour he wants to speak with you in his office." the secretary said.

"thanks, Jorgie." I said as I waked to Dr. Cullen's office. I knocked once and waited. I could hear what was going on the office.

"Carlisle, He called me and said that they are coming home. Isn't that great?" a very motherly voice said. Which belonged to Esme.

"Yes, dear that is. Bella you can come in." he said I smiled and walked in.

"hello Ms. Cullen, Jorgie told me you would like to see me this morning." I said

"yes, I did, we will get into that in moment . First things first Bella you know my wife Esme, Esme this is my head nurse and one of the best. I just feel like being formal." he said and I laughed.

"It is lovely to see you again. How are you, darling." Esme said as she hugged me.

"It is great to see you too. I am fine thank you for asking" I said. Returning her hug and giving her a smile.

"well, dear I have a surgery I need to prep and explain to Bella. Esme will you please let Edward know we can find him a apartment or he can live with us and tell him we can't wait to have him and Marisol back" he finished with a chastised kiss

Well, little Edward Cullen is moving back home. I had know the Cullen family since I was small, Alice and I had been friends since we were little and Edward although he's older than me by four years we still "dated". it never really went very far because of the age.

"will do, Bye Bella." she said and waved then walked out of the door

"okay, Bella we have to do a surgery in cardiology, we have a heart transplant patient we don't the permanent heart yet it should be here in a few days but we have a temporary one. The only reason it is temporary is because it came from a younger child so we need a similar age a long with a great health. Anyway we are going to perform that today Dr. Lee will be the lead surgeon, I will be second surgeon just incase , you and Angela will be the main nurse along with some of the nurse in 's team. I am sorry I am very short on staff today I know you are use to the pediatrics unit but I know you know how to perform this. "

"okay so I need to Prep then go over everything with Angela?" I had never worked with Angela before on an operation, but we had been in school together for a little while.

"yes, the operation should be easy if all goes planned." he said I nodded and went to find Angela.

**********

The operation went as planned so I was free to take a thirty minute lunch.

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle call as I was walking to the Cafeteria.

"yes." I turned around to see him walking down the hallway.

" do you mind if I join you at lunch?" he asked when he reached were I was at.

"No, your daughter is actually coming to meet me for lunch." I said. Alice and I had lunch at least once a week unless something came up.

"well that works out well I have some news for her." he said we walked in the cafeteria and there was little Alice with her three year old daughter and her 7 month old son.

"Auntie Bell Papa." Charlotte, Alice's little girl yelled across the cafeteria people turned to look around. Charlotte was like Alice in so many ways.

"hey, sweetie." I said as I bent down and picked her up, she had ran from the far end of the cafeteria to where Carlisle and I entered.

"Bella!! Daddy!!!" Alice yelled as we went over and sat down at the table.

"Charlotte, do you want to go get a salad with me?" I asked knowing Carlisle need to talk with Alice.

When Charlotte and I got back from getting our salad, Alice was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Momma, What's wrong?" Charlotte asked she looked unsure if she should be happy or sad.

"your uncle is coming back home." Alice said. Charlotte looked skeptical , I knew she had never meet Edward before because he had been in New York for the last eight years because he was getting his doctorate degree.

"who's that?" she asked. Charlotte was smart for her age and knew how to talk very clearly, Alice had spent so much time into teaching her and educating her in everything she needed to know for kindergarten.

"it my brother, like Carter is your brother." Alice said smiling down at her little girl.

"does he like me? Will I like him?" Charlotte asked she was shy when it came to people she didn't know very well , that was something she didn't inherit from her mother.

"yeah sweetie he will like you and you will probably like him." Carlisle said speaking for the first time.

"why have I not seen him before?" Charlotte asked

"because he has been living with _Tanya._" Alice spat her name.

"Mary-Alice Cullen! That poor girl…"Carlisle ended fast as his pager went off. He looked down a at it.

"ladies if you will excuse me Esme needs me at home. Bella will you take over my shift, it ends at four today?" he asked

"sure thing." I said

"Bella will you come by the house after work so you can tell me what patient changes are?" he asked I nodded.

"Bye sweetie." Carlisle said kissing Alice's cheek and carters then he lend down and hugged Charlotte.

"bye daddy, tell momma I said hey and send our love." Alice said.

"Bye papa." Charlotte said waving at him and then blew him a kiss.

"So, Bella-boo, how has your day been?" Alice asked as Charlotte climbed into my lap.

"well I had a surgery this morning and then I did some checks and now I am here so overall it was good." I said

"how about you? What have you and Char and Cart been up to?" I asked.

"we went to see daddy!" Char.( my little nick name for her) said smiling wide she was a daddy's girl but loved to look cute like her mommy. But Carter was a momma's boy and proud of it anytime someone said momma he smiled.

"oh really? What was he doing?" I asked her Jasper was working as a historical architect .

"he was drawing." Charlotte said.

"so after that we went to park and ate a picnic lunch and played then we came up here." Alice said.

"no shopping?" I asked

"not with Carter he whines." she said pouting a little.

"well Girlie it has been great but I need to head back and check on Carlisle's patients." I said getting up and moving Charlotte.

" Auntie Bella I not want to leave." she said , slipping up on her grammar since she was pouting.

" I am really sorry, sweetie but I have to go but I will come and see you very soon." I said and kissed her cheek.

"fine." she grumbled. She stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"bye Alice, call me later I want the scoop on Tanya and Edward, okay?" I asked as I hugged her and whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Bye Chubby-cheeks." I said as I kissed Carter's cheek.

I walked back into my area of the hospital and passed the nurse's station.

"hey, Lauren where did Jorgie go?" I asked Jorgie was my favorite secretary she knew not tot push my

buttons and to only tell the important facts instead off the list.

"lunch, I have a few notes for you." she said heading me a couple of post-its. That were written in Laurens handwriting

Bella,

You can go to my office whenever you are done check on patients.

Carlisle

P.S Esme would like it if you joined us for dinner this evening Alice and Emmett will be there too . If you come call Esme and come on around 6:30.

Give me a call. Jake.

Hey Bella I am sure my dad told you I am back in town . I can't wait to talk to you.

Edward

I looked at them smiled and headed off to Carlisle's office to do a few phone calls.

"Hello?" Esme's sweet voice came over the phone.

"Hey, Esme I was just calling to let you know that I will come for dinner if your sure." I said

"oh honey I am sure. I am excited your coming." she said

"thanks for inviting me. But I have to check on my patients." I said

"oh yes dear, well I will see you at 6-ish." she said and then we hung up. I dialed Jacob's number.

"hey Bells." Jacob said on the first ring.

"Jake. What's up ?" I asked

"I need you to help me with something." he said, beating around the book like always . I had patients to attend to.

"what is it Jakey, I have patients." I said

"I need you to help me pick out a ring for Ness." he said. Jacob and his girlfriend Vanessa whom we called Ness and Nessie had been dating for two years.

"NO WAY! OH MY GAH! When are you going to do it?" I asked I had been waiting for this forever Vanessa and I have always been great friends.

"I don't know yet I need help with the ring. Can you go with me Saturday?" he asked I looked at my schedule and had no work that day.

"yeah, I can go but I have to go check on my patients talk to you later." I said and hung up after he said his goodbyes.

****

_KNOCK,KNOCK_

I knocked on the Cullen's front door.

"who's dat momma?" I heard someone say from inside the Cullen's I assumed it was Emmett and Rosalie's little girl.

"hey Bella." Alice squealed

'hey Alice." I said as she led me inside the house.

"Mommy, daddy! Everyone's here now" Alice screamed .

"let's eat." Esme called.

Alice sat down and pulled me beside her with Jasper on her other side. Across from me was Emmett and Rosalie and an empty seat. Carlisle and Esme were at the head of the table. Esme was bring out the food and pulled it on to the table. And then she walked over to where Charlotte and Lily were at there princess table.

"okay, dig in." Carlisle said at he had said grace.

We were all eating and enjoying Carlisle and Esme embarrass Alice and Emmett with storied from when they were little. When Edward… Mr. Sexy…oops, came down the stairs. I almost dropped my fork out of my hand. He sure has blossomed since the last time I saw him.

"sorry, I couldn't get Marisol to go to sleep." he said running his hand threw his hair.

"Edward, I am so glad your home I can't wait to buy you and Marisol some clothes. Rosalie Bella what are you doing on Saturday? " Alice

" I am up for anything." Rose said

"Sorry ladies I have to go with Jacob we are picking out rings." I said. I was still extremely excited about their possible engagement

"Oh. That will be exciting . Maybe we can go Friday, I don't have to work and Rosie can pick her own hours, but do you have to work? "she asked. Looking at me with those big puppy dog eyes.

"no she doesn't we are off, we can watch the kids while you guys go." Carlisle said. I was glad I worked for him and that he knew my schedule.

"that's good with me." I said. As I continued to eat

Epov

"Hello,?" I asked as I picked up my sleeping daughter in my arms.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" Asked a man on the other end of the phone

"yes, sir" I answered as a sat down in my daughter's nursery trying to get her to stay asleep.

"I am Justin Carter from Seattle General Hospital, We have a job opening. Are interested ?" he asked

"yes sir I am, could you please tell me what I would be doing?" I asked.

"You would be working with on the pediatrics floor and possibly working with Dr. Carlisle Cullen and maybe Ms. Bella Swan.." he said. Working with my dad that's okay working Bella that is okay too.

"yes sir I am very interest when would you like me to come?" I asked. I had to sell the apartment and give my notice to the my doctors office and pull my baby girl out of daycare.

"two to three weeks if that's okay?" he asked

"yes sir thank you very much." I said and he said his goodbyes and left me with his number.

I laid down my little girl and called my apartment manger .

"hello Mr. Cullen is there an issue with you room?" asked David.

"no sir, I just got a job offer so I am moving and I need to put in my notice. When may I move out?" I asked the sooner I was out of this town the better.

"we actually have a lady who is interested she called a week ago and she can move in whenever I have her waiting. I didn't think you would be here much longer." he said.

"thanks David I will get my neighbors to help me pack and I should be out of here soon." I said

"your welcome I call the lady." he said.

Then I called Marisol's daycare and pulled her out and told them I would pay for the rest of this month since I pulled her out so suddenly. Then I called the doctor's office I worked out during my internship and told them I was moving to Washington and would finish my residence in Washington . That I would be there tomorrow to get my office cleaned and then I would be gone. I began pack my room and boxes and trashing things I didn't need.

I took my books, my clothes my pictures and other necessities. Then I packed up my little girls stuff everything but her crib after she woke up I would take it apart.

***

That was three days ago. Now I was just outside of Forks. I had called my mom earlier and told her I was coming home. I turned down the familiar roads and then when down to winding drive way and pulled up at home I went to the back seat of my Volvo and pulled out my little Marisol. She was awake she had been asleep most of the drive. Her beautiful blue eyes looked up at me and I could she was about to cry . So I smoothed down her brown hair only god knows where she got that from and carried her up to the front door and rang the bell. I heard the click of my mothers heels on the flooring.

"Edward!" my mom squealed as she opened the door.

"hey mom, can you take her I need to get some things from the car she needs to be feed so here's her bottle." I said as I handed my mom my little girl.

"sure Edward I am going to page your father and see if he can get Bella to cover for him. She is a lovely girl." my mom said.

"yeah she sure is. She and Alice have always been tight" I said turning towards the car "hey I can call Emmett and he can help incase Bella can't cover for him.

"that will be fine sweetie, oh and will you see if he and Rose would like to come for dinner. I am going to call Alice too." she said she went inside.

****

Emmett, my dad and I had everything we needed out of the car and into the house we left the crib in the car because Carlisle and Esme had decorated the attic into mine and Marisol apartment basically. My mom and dad were taking turns holding Marisol while I spent some time catching up with my brother and his family.

"Lily, please give daddy a break. Lets go swing." Rosalie pleaded with their two year old who had been begging him to let her ride on his back like a horse.

"but daddy my horsey." She said as she looked up at Rosalie with her big blue eyes.

"Lily-bug, daddy's tired how about you go swing with momma and let your horsey nap then later he will be ready for you." Emmett said.

"otay." she said as she got off his back and took Rosalie's hand.

"man she usually begs for Jasper to be a horse when I get tired." he said. I felt like a crappy uncle, the kid wouldn't even let me be her horse.

"Edward, don't think like that. you can't help you couldn't be here." my mother said she was really good about knowing what was going on in my head. But before I could reply my little sister came straight threw the door.

"momma you told me your always supposed to knock" Charlotte my other niece said

"that's right, sweetie you are suppose to knock unlike your mother who is sitting a bad example." Jasper said.

"Jasper grow up, this my parents house it's not like they do anything anymore." she said. You could hear her heels clicking on the floor. And I heard Jasper snort at her statement.

She walked in the den and squealed as soon as she saw me.

"Edward." she said dropping her daughter's hand and running over towards me and hugging me.

"Jasper." I said shaking hands with the guy who had always been my best friend. He nodded.

I bent down to Charlotte's eye level. I stuck my hand out to her, "and who are you?" I asked although I knew her she probably didn't have a clue who I was. She placed her small hand in mine

"my name's Charlotte Eloise Whitlock and I am three years old. Who are you?." she said. It was very cute at how she was basically a mini Alice although her blonde hair was from Jasper but her brown eyes were from Alice.

"I am your uncle Edward Cullen." I said she looked at me for a second and then she giggled.

"now I know why momma was so excited at lunch today. " she said then she whispered in my ear "your so cute. But I have a boyfriend at my daycare, Luke, but don't tell my dad he will get mad." she said then she giggled. She was defiantly Alice's daughter. Then she skipped over to Esme who was holding Marisol.

"Hey Nana, who's baby?" she said as she hugged Esme's leg.

"Edward's." Esme said Charlotte looked at me and then said " momma, you need to dress the baby prettier, than Uncle Edward." she said and then she skipped out side to play with Lily.

"she's a doll Alice." I said. Rolling my eyes.

"I know just like me." she said. And then she went and picked up Marisol.

"charlotte was right I am going to make her look cute. Jazz will you hand me that bag over there." Alice said and then grabbed the bag from Jasper and took her upstairs.

Jasper and I talked and I held Alice and Jasper four month old Carter.

Later Alice came down with my little girl's hair in a light pink bow. A light Color shirt with a pink flower at the bottom and a design. And pink pants to match the design and flower.

"Edward I think you should go rock her to sleep she seems a little tired." Alice as she handed Marisol to me and went to get Charlotte to change.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Esme said as I made my way upstairs.

"okay Marisol lets get you to sleep." I said as hummed a lullaby I had written to her before she was born. I sat and rocked Marisol for ten minutes. I went to sit her down in her crib but she began to cry so I continued to rock her. She was still awake so I began to hum her a lullaby I had written her.**( AN: River Flows in you) **About five minutes after the door bell rang Marisol was out so I could finally go and eat. I walked down the stairs.

"okay dig in." Carlisle said.

"sorry, I couldn't get Marisol to go to sleep." I said running my hands threw my hair.

"Edward, I am so glad your home I can't wait to buy you and Marisol some clothes. Rosalie Bella what are you doing on Saturday? " Alice said and I was shocked Bella was at our dinner.

" I am up for anything." Rose said. I knew Rosalie was a Fashion follower like Alice but Bella was a not.

"Sorry ladies I have to go with Jacob we are picking out rings." Bella said. Jacob must be Jacob Black. I always knew he had more feelings than just friendship. I don't know why but that made me jealous.

"Oh. That will be exciting . Maybe we can go Friday, I don't have to work and Rosie can pick her own hours, but do you have to work? "she asked. Looking at Bella with those big eyes and the puppy pout.

"no she doesn't we are off, we can watch the kids while you guys go." Carlisle said

"that's good with me." I said.

********

We continued to eat and at eight forty-five Bella, Alice, and Jasper left. Then at nine Emmett and Rosalie left. And soon after I went up stairs to turn in for the night.

* * *

**I personal don't think it is that great but PLEASE review. I will know how to improve if you review. Criticism is welcomed. Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING ALL MRS. MEYERS **

SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE I PROMISE THE UPDATES WILL COME SOONER.

Chp.2

"okay so let me get this straight, Tanya meet Edward while he was at school they dated, she told him three months later she was pregnant and that the baby was his, he swears up and down that it wasn't. his When she went into labor eight months later she died because she lost too much blood and Edward has been the father of a baby that isn't his?" I asked Alice Friday while we were sitting at lunch at our favorite café. Rosalie was nodding.

"yes, but Edward doesn't know Marisol isn't his Tanya convinced him that they were drunk one night and it just happened but Edward doesn't drink and I know he hasn't sex yet. He didn't think the baby was he but he just seems so convinced now or maybe he is making him self believe the baby is his. I don't know what he thinks but I know it is not his. " Alice said was a knowing smile.

"and how do you know he hasn't? How do you know the baby isn't his?" Rosalie asked. Taking a sip of her coke.

"Well, I was on "Tanya duty" the day she went into labor and she may have let it slip the whole family was with Edward. . When her water broke she said I needed to check her safe in her closet if she didn't make it. Her doctor told her it was a very high risk pregnancy. So she knew her odds and so I took Lily, Charlie, ( what Alice occasionally called Charlotte ) and Carter to Edward and Tanya's and looked in the safe and the note said something about the guy had raped her and Edward was her only option." Alice said while Rosalie and I stared at each other with shock on our faces.

"Alice why haven't you told him?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't hurt my brother he loves Marisol so much and he would be so upset if he found out she was not his he be so hurt." Alice said

"Alice he would probably take the news better coming from you than a doctor someday." Rosalie said.

"Fine maybe I will tell him later in a year or so. We need a new topic… How a bout yesterday what type of ring did you and Jake get for Nes?" Alice asked.

_"Jacob what kind of ring does Nes want?" I asked as we walked into the jewelry store._

_" I don't know. We haven't talked about rings that much." he said while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. _

_"Hey, My name is Catharine, and I have been assigned to help you choose a ring today. You are Mr. Jacob Black?" The lady said. _

_"Yes I am." Jacob said. We sat down in the conference room and we began to design Vanessa's ring. An hour later we were done with the sketch and it was going to available to pick up in four days. _

I explained the whole situation to them and I described the ring, "It is beautiful, it has one oval diamond in the middle, and two smaller pink diamonds on the opposing sides. It has little diamonds all along the band. I don't even know how Jacob is planning on paying for it." I said.

Alice, Rosalie, and I shopped a bit more and then headed home. My car was parked at Rosalie and Emmett's house since we all had ridden together. We were almost home when Alice began talking again.

"So, I am going back to work in two weeks and I have no babysitter. Usually Esme would watch the kids but she is going to work in Seattle at her new company. Charlotte starts k-4 in three weeks so I don't know who can go and pick her up." Alice sighed.

" I am sorry Al, you know I would love to watch them but Em and I are both working out of the house and we don't have a sitter, either." Rosalie said.

"I am sorry ladies I work. But you know I would love to keep them. Why don't you call Vanessa she has a child care degree and I know she would love to. Or you could call Angela." I offered. Vanessa had a degree in education which specialized in pre-school age. Angela was working on her degree in Public Relations but she only went to school at night so she could make a bit of money.

"Thanks Bella I will have to call one of them. But don't you think Nes is going to get a job at the preschool in La push? And doesn't Angela go to school? " Rosalie asked.

"she wanted to but they don't have a position until the fall. Angela is only going to school at night and Saturday since she already has her bachelors." I said. As got out of the car.

"okay I will call them both since they may both might want to do it and I would love to have both of them. Then Jasper and I will talk about the price." Alice said.

"Em and I will too." Rosalie said. I nodded and got out of the car ,I got in my car and drove over to visit my father.

EPOV-

"Bella and Jacob? Edward that is just hilarious." my older brother said laughing. He and I were standing outside with Jasper watching their kids play.

"Edward, Jacob is like gay to Bella. When she was talking about rings the other day she was having to help him get him the perfect ring for his girlfriend Vanessa." Jasper explained

"oh so is she like married or something?" I asked trying to feign a like of interest.

"single and so not looking." Emmett said as he picked up Lily and threw her in the air and caught her again. She giggled, I knew I could wait for that age for Marisol when she could talk and laugh.

"you still like her?" Jasper asked. While holding a sleeping Carter in his arms.

"no. why would you even ask that?" I said. I am not going to lie she has always been beautiful and we did date a little bit but I have a kid and she can have any guy she would like.

"okay, I believe that." Emmett said sarcastically while pushing Lily in the swing.

"Hey boys and kids." Alice chirped thankfully ending the conversation about Bella. Charlotte ran over to her mother and hugged her legs.

"I missed you. Never leave me home when you go shopping." Charlotte said. So much like Alice.

"I wont ever again sweetie." Alice said as she played with Charlotte's hair.

"Hey baby, you miss me?" Emmett called from the swing set.

"Nope, I missed Edward though. I always knew I picked the wrong brother. " Rosalie said jokingly. Emmett fake pouted and we all laughed.

"Hey, do you think Bella could baby sit Charlotte, Carter, Lily, and maybe Marisol tomorrow Esme wants us to go out tomorrow evening?" Jasper asked Alice.

"probably but I can call her later." Alice said

So for the rest of the evening my family and I sat in Rose and Em's backyard and played around with our kids. We all talked and caught up over all the time I had missed since I was away. I was good to be home.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THE BEST IT IS SHORTER THAN MY FIRST CHAPTER BUT THEY ARE GOING TO BE BETTER. PLEASE REVIEW!

I ALSO WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO ADD AS FAVORITE AUTHOR OR STORY. SPECIAL THANKS TO** UDP123 AND PIZZIAGIRL**


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.3

BPOV-

"Hey, dad." I called as I unlocked the door to my father's two bedroom home.

"In here, Bells." My father called from the living room. I walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs facing the couch where my father and step-mother were sitting.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Sue asked politely.

"I am pretty good how about?" I asked her Sue was a mother figure of sorts to me.

"I am doing well. Sweetie are you coming with your father and I tonight?" Sue asked me.

"Where are you two going?" I asked curiously. Not knowing out their plans.

"Jacob asked Vanessa to marry him and it is a engagement party of sorts at Billy's home." Charlie explained.

"yeah I forgot about it. I need to go to my apartment and make something to take over." I said as I got up from the couch.

"no need dear. I cooked a little something extra." sue said.

"well we better head off now." Charlie said. I went to get two of the many plates of food Sue had prepared.

Then I got into my Ford Fusion and Sue and Charlie got in his cruiser.

It didn't take long to get the La Push border line. From the border line it only took about five minutes to get to Jacob's father's house where the party was being held.

"Hey Chief Swan Ms. Clearwater-Swan and Bellsy!" the most annoying guy on the whole entire Reservation yelled.

" Hello Alex." My father called to him as Sue and I giggled.

"Bella baby, you got a man yet?" Alex asked as he wrapped an arm around.

"what's it to you?" I asked. As I shrugged his arm off my shoulder.

"between me and you I wouldn't mind breaking up with Lydia for you." he said in mock whisper.

"I heard that." Lydia Alex's girlfriend said from behind him. I felt sorry for Lydia sometimes she had to put up all of Alex's crap.

We joked around a bit more and then we headed into the house to celebrate with the newly in engaged couple.

"So as most of you all know we are here to celebrate our engagement but before the actually party begins I would like to thank a few people. First off my father who gave me the strength to ask Vanessa to marry me, I knew I loved her with all my heart but I was extremely nervous. I want to thank Vanessa for accepting my proposal and loving me back. Then I want to thank both of Vanessa's parents for giving me their blessing to marry their daughter. Lastly I want to thank my best friend Bella because with out her Vanessa's ring would be a piece of junk. So thank you all for your help and support." Jacob said taking a seat on the love seat with Vanessa. Vanessa stood up so she could say a few words:

"I really want to thank my brother Ryan who introduced Jacob and I. And my little sister , Gabby who was always giving me the best advice. Jacob pretty much covered everyone else." Vanessa said as she sat.

I walked over to Jacob and Ness and sat down beside them,

"Ness, let me see your ring." I exclaimed jokingly. Since Jacob had proposed without the ring. Since it wouldn't be here until a couple of days As I leaned over and gave them both a hug.

"So Bella we were wondering if you would be able to be a maid of honor." Vanessa asked which was shocking because Vanessa and I were friends but I was sure she had other ones. Who she had been better friends with and known longer.

"why me?" I asked.

"why not you?" Jacob asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Because you are Mine and Jacob's friend. You have helped us work things out. Bells you would be so great. Please B pleases!" Vanessa begged.

"I guess that would be okay." I said as Vanessa squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Billy is my best man then Seth will be like my other best man since Gabby and you are both like maids of honor." Jacob said .

"But you will be the main one so you get to help me pick out my dress and your dress and all the designs But I mean of course my mom and sister will help me too." Vanessa rambled on.

"it really sounds great you guys. I am excited you asked me to be a part of this. Hey, I can ask Alice and Rosalie if they know any good spa's or salons for all of us to go to." I said.

"Awe, Bells that would awesome." Vanessa said.

"Have you two set a date yet?" I asked as I chatted with Vanessa and Jacob.

"Yeah we are thinking December fifteenth. Since it is September now and we will have as couple months to plan we can get it accomplished. Since we just want something small right, Jake?" she asked as she gazed up into his eyes.

I chatted with Vanessa and Jacob a little bit more then I went over to talk with Sam and Emily a little bit when their son, Caleb came and sat down on the couch next to me with a long sigh.

"hey Bella." he said with longing in his voice.

"what's wrong?" I asked him as he leaned down and ran his fingers threw his hair.

Caleb sat beside me and shrugged. "I hate this things" he said as he motioned around the room at the party going on.

"Me too."

(next day)

"Bella, Carlisle needs you in his office." Jorgie said. As she glanced up from the computer.

"thank you." I said as I walked towards Carlisle office.

"Good morning ,Bella." Carlisle greeted when I approached his door. He motioned for me to sit down.

"hey Dr. Cullen." I said as I took a seat.

"Bella don't call me Dr. Cullen it is Carlisle. Edward should be here shortly." as soon as the words slipped from his mouth Edward sauntered into the room.

He looked down at his watch and said "I am I late?" Carlisle and I both laughed.

"no, son your actually early. But I wasn't sure who you would like to show you around? Bella knows the floor you will be working on a lot better than myself but I know the whole hospital." Carlisle said.

" I guess Bella since she knows the floor." Edward said.

"Bella, make sure you introduce him to the entire pediatrics staff. And make sure you tell Dr. Lee that you, Angela, and Kim will all be his three group staff." He said and then left us to make our rounds.

"okay, the pediatrics is on floor five. We have eight doctors four on duty from 6 am to 6 pm. And four on duty from 6 am to 6 pm. Except on Fridays , Saturdays , and Sundays. Only two doctor is here during those two shifts, there is a doctor on call those days." I explained as we walked towards the elevators.

"Well I have day or night shift?" he asked. As I pressed the number five button the elevator.

"Day, because you have a child who needs you at night." I said.

"okay here is the receptionist." I said as we stepped of the elevator. " This Audree she is always here in the morning until afternoon the other come in later in the day."

"Hey Ms. Audree how are you doing today?" I asked as I approached the desk pulling Edward along with me.

"I am doing fine thanks for asking dear." she said without looking up from her paper work.

"Well Ms, Audree this is Edward Cullen, 's son. He is new here and will be working on this floor. So I figured I would introduce you." I said and she glanced up at him, her eyes widened a bit when saw him.

"It is lovely to meet you dear." Audree said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Edward said and then he kissed her hand.

"okay, Bye Audree see you later." I said as walked towards the conference room all the doctors were in.

"Okay so in the mornings you and the other doctors will meet in this room just to go over some patient files and other things." I said as I led him towards the meeting-conference room. I knocked lightly on the door.

" Hello everyone I want to introduce you to Edward Cullen, Dr. Carlisle's son. He is now going to be working with you all so hopefully it will relieve stress off everyone." I said "Edward, this is Dr. Eliza Lee Dr, Mindy Martin, and Dr. Logan Gram. This is who you will be working with. I am sure later on they will introduce you to the rest of their staff later." I said.

I finished the rest of the introductions and tour .

"Alice, what time do you want me to come watch the kids?" I asked as I made my way into the locker room so I could change and head home.

"Well, our reservations are at six so can you be here at four? Because Jasper and I need to get ready with out interruptions?" She said.

"Of course I can. I can watch them tonight if you need me to." I said offering for her and Jasper to have some time together.

"Are you sure, don't you have to work?" she asked attempting to hide her excitement.

"yes I am sure and yes I have to work but not until one. And hopefully you two will be done by then." I said.

"oh thank you Bella and I am sure jasper will too." she said.

"Alright I will talk to you later." I said and then I hung up.

**Do you want me to watch Lily tonight for you and Emmett? **I texted this to Rosalie

_**This is Emmett: DUH you are supposed to be watching her . **_his dumb reply

**No I mean like ALL night? **My reply

_**Well hell to the yea. **_His brilliant reply

_**I made my way home changed into my sweats from Victoria Secret. I packed a bag of things to take and a pair of pajamas and clothes ,I was going to just spend the night at Carlisle and Esme so that way I could have full access to all the things the babies would need. **_

_**I headed over to Alice's so I could pick up the kids. **_


	4. Please read!

Authors note: I meant to put this on my last chapter but I forgot to. Sorry. Please remember I am not Mrs. Meyers and I don't own the characters!

I am sorry about the late updates. I promise things will come quicker. I also need some ideas for the next chapter about what can happen while Bella baby-sits. I also have decide not to update until I get 5 reviews because I fell like I am not writing for anybody. So please review if you want an update. Thank you faithful readers!

XOXO-Kmae13


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews. They really motivated me so the more reviews I get the quick the next chapter will come out. Check out the note at the bottom. Hope you enjoy!**

chp.4

"Auntie Bella" Charlotte screamed. I was in the kitchen of the Cullen's house heating up some food Alice and Rosalie had given me for the kids.

"yes." I said as I walked into the living room where Charlotte and Lily were watching Cinderella.

" I am hungry and so is Lily" she said not looking up from the movie. I had already been watching the kids for an hour and a half. So they were in the middle of the movie to caught up in the action to look at me.

"I am cooking you food." I said as I sat down with them waiting on the food to finish. About that time the oven dinged.

"it smell gad , B" Lily said as she and Charlotte ran off it to the kitchen. I fixed there food and drinks , we sat down at the table and they started eating.

Carter made a cooing noise on the baby monitor and Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"I wish I was like Lil and didn't have a brother. He cries and he goes potty in his pants and he takes up all mommy and daddy's time." she pouted.

"I wants a baby." Lily said sadly.

"No you don't" Charlotte said determined.

"B, where do babies come from?" Lily asked me.

"well you can ask your mommy or daddy." I said avoiding the topic.

"they are in your mommies tummy." Charlotte said.

"How does they get in there?" Lily asked her.

"mommy said that you get a special seed and you eat it and then the baby grows up in there." Charlotte told her.

"Oh well I wants my mom to gets some seeds cause I wants lots of sisters." Lily said.

Suddenly Marisol's cries came from the monitor. I got up checking to make sure the girls would be fine and then I went up stairs to check on Marisol. I picked her up and she seemed to have a bit of a fever. I checked if she need to be changed knowing she had already been feed right before Edward had left. She was fine just a bit fussy. I checked her temperature with the baby thermometer. It was high I debated on calling Edward but settled for texting him instead.

_MARISOL HAS A BIT OF A FEVER YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME HOME. -B _

I walked down into the kitchen while still holding Marisol, I tried to clean the girls and their plates up. They ran of to color and watch the ending of Cinderella. I was heading back to the nursery when my cell phone buzzed.

_ON MY WAY NOW, THANKS- E_

I rocked Marisol hoping she would sleep but she continued to fuss. Finally Edward came in and picked her up.

"thanks Bella." He said. I just nodded and closed the door as I left the room.

I walked into to Carter's room and he was content just playing in the room Carlisle and Esme had for him. They walls were a deep chocolate color he and Charlotte shared a room so both of their bedding went along with the brown color. The lights were dimmed hopefully that would lure him into sleep.

I walked quietly down the stairs and heard the little girls talking.

"this is me and mommy and daddy and Carter. Then I drew this one of Auntie Bella and Uncle Edward and Marisol." Charlotte was whispering I tried not to laugh about the picture she spoke.

"why Unca E and B?" Lily questioned.

"Because Momma says that they will be together whatever that means." Charlotte said with seriousness in her voice, "what is your picture of?"

"mommy, daddy, me." Lily said to her.

"why is your mom fat?" Charlotte said to her.

" baby." Lily simple said as if it was completely obvious.

"Lets go get some of them metal things mommy had for the fridge." Charlotte said. I waited a minute before going down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see the girls rummaging threw the cabinets.

"What are you girls doing?" I asked them. They looked like a deer in headlights. Obviously believing they would be in trouble. I gave them a soft smile and you could see them relax.

"we wants to puts our drawings on the fridge." Lily said.

"oh do you want magnets?" I asked them , they nodded.

I found some in one of the drawers. I picked out several and they picked a spot on the refrigerator and hung up there drawings. They had the drawings they had spoken of earlier and then one of Carlisle and Esme.

"these are really pretty." I said to them. They both smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Auntie Bella" Charlotte said to me and gave me a hug.

"tanks B" Lily said and they skipped off to the living room.

"Uncle E, play hide and seek with us." Charlotte yelled.

"yea play." Lily said.

"alright do you want me to count or hide?" he asked

They played awhile until the girls got tired of the game and were ready for bed. We were getting them ready when Lily asked a question.

"Uncle E, When I goes to beds I wakes up when it stills dark and I hears loud screams in mommy and daddy's room. It is always daddy screaming mom's name." She said innocently. "Whats is it?"

"Umm…Well Bella could probably answer that one a little bit better." He said. I stared at him with my mouth slightly a gape.

"Well, you should ask your mommy and daddy about that." I said as I tucked her in to her bed.

"Goodnight Lily" I said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"night B and Unca E." she said.

I walked into Carter and Charlotte's room tucking them in and kissing them good night.

I thanked Edward for helping with the kids.

"What was wrong with Marisol?" I asked as I walked toward the guest room.

"it's a cold I think but thank you for texting me. Carlisle says that it could develop into something more so I have to monitor her for the next couple of days." he said.

We parted ways as he continued up a flight of stairs that led to his room. I went to the guest shower changed into my pajamas. And fell asleep.

"B, B, B,B Come heres." I heard Lily screaming on the monitor. I glanced at the clock while I was getting up, 3:00am. I raced down the hallway towards Lily's room.

"whats wrong sweetie." I asked when I reached the door.

"I gots sick." she said and I looked at the floor she was definitely sick.

"okay you want to got take a warm bath." I said and I started the water and washed her face and hair. I got new pajamas for her and set her in the living room while I cleaned up her room.

"Bella let me help you." Esme said.

"I am okay. I am sorry I woke you." I said as she knelt down to help me clean.

"its okay darling." she said.

We finally finished cleaning but lily's room it reeked of her sickness. So instead of interrupting Emmett and Rosalie I decided I would let her sleep in the guest room with me.

"Lily should be fine now but I would keep her here I don't want Rose and Emmett to be bothered. So I brought a trashcan up to the guest room and a water bottle for her. Will you be okay with her in your room?" Esme asked.

"She will be fine." I said as I walked down the stairs to get her. I picked her almost sleeping form up and took her up the stairs.

"Lily, I am going to lay you right here and if you feel sick there is a trashcan for you to use okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

When I woke up again it was about nine. Lily was still asleep her fever felt as if it had risen so I assumed Carlisle or Edward would have to check it out.

I went a head and took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt parried with some ballet flats. I straightened my hair and put on a small bit of make up.

I walked quietly into the guest room, Lily was looking around curiously.

"hey sweetie how do you feel?" I asked her while I sat on the bed with her.

"No feels good." she said she did look a little pale and I as I said earlier she was a bit warm.

"Do you want to eat something? Or do you Grandpa or Uncle E to check you out? Or do you want me to call your mommy and daddy?" I asked her while I moved some hair out of her face.

"I wants an awful (waffle) and a sberry. I wants to eat whiles you calls mommy." she said. I carried her to the table. While I fixed her some waffles and strawberries with milk.

_Hey Rosalie its Bella, Lily is sick and wants you-B_

I texted her she replied soon after.

_We are own our way now thanks Bella -R_

"your mommy is on her way over okay, sweetie?" I asked her. She just nodded and ate a little bit.

"hey darling. Good morning Lily are you feeling well?" Esme asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No." Lily said sadly. As Esme fixed her coffee she turned and felt Lily's head.

"oh sweetie you are burning up. Lets see if Grandpa can check you out okay?" Esme asked. Lily nodded again and Esme picked her up taking her to the master bedroom, while caring her coffee in the other hand.

The doorbell rang I stood up to grab the door. It was surprisingly Alice and Jasper.

"you are here early." I commented. As she walked in.

"I know I thought I would wake the children myself and then take them home so you could rest before work." she said as she scurried up the stairs.

"Thanks for last night Bella, Alice and I appreciate it" Jasper said. I nodded grabbing the door again as it rang, again.

"where is she?" Rosalie said as soon as she came in. I pointed toward the master bedroom and Rosalie raced towards the room.

Alice came down the stairs with a sleeping Carter on her hip and a groggy Charlotte both dresses in a Alice creation. Charlotte immediately reached for Jasper to pick her up. Rosalie came in the living room cradling Lily who was still pale. Carlisle and Esme were following her. Edward of course wasn't up yet.

"how was everything last night?" Emmett asked as he grabbed Lily from Rosalie.

I went into the story of everything that had happen, including the question from Lily. After everyone got a good kick out of my night, Rosalie just had to comment.

"Man, I told you to be quite. You are so loud." Rosalie said smacking him up side his head. I quietly laughed.

"I am just showing how happy I am." He said smiling innocently.

"well Em, we have to go to the pharmacy, Carlisle called her in some medications." Rosalie said. She and Emmett thanked me and Lily gave me a small hug. They quickly left followed shortly by Alice, Jasper and the kids. Who also thanked me, again.

I went to retrieve my bags from the guest room. I thanked Esme and Carlisle for allowing me to spend the evening and night at their home. I left their house and drove straight home took a quick nap and then got ready to start my shift at Seattle General.

**I LOVED all the reviews! I also had a review about me getting a beta I am not sure how that works so if anyone is interested in beating then PM me and tell me all about it. I hope you enjoyed it please review! The more review the sooner the update. So tonight I am going to see Eclipse at MIDNIGHT I am soo excited, anyone else going? Have a great day XOXOXO-Kmae13**


	6. Chapter 5

**The reason this is soo late is because I was on vacation for two weeks. Then while I was editing this chapter, my computer crashed. :( But I got it fixed and it is ready. It is a bit short. But I already have the next chapter ready!**

**Waring- poor grammar and mistakes. I am sorry. **

Chp.-5

_October- _

"okay, Lily is wearing an adorable candy land dress: a pink skirt at the bottom with board game design and a lollipop. The waist has a the words candy land on it. The top is the same as the skirt only white. I am planning on curling her hair and putting a bow in it and giving her a wrapped up lollipop so she doesn't lick it." Rosalie said laughing as she explained the costume she had planned for Halloween which was tomorrow.

"The shoes are going to be pink and sparkly. Emmett and I are actually going to dress up when we take Lily trick-or-treating. I am wearing a candy land dress too, only mine has the whole board game on it. I have red and white stripped stockings and my black heels. Emmett is wearing blue jeans and a black tee shirt. Then he has a candy land cape and a candy land sash and a crown." Rosalie finished describing their outfits.

"that sounds amazing Rose." I said as Alice gave her a thumbs up.

"We are wearing a Wizard of OZ theme, Carter is the lion. He has the most adorable lion costume ever. Charlotte is wearing the Dorothy costumes complete with a basket and a small plush dog or "Toto". Jasper is wearing a scarecrow costumes and I am putting make-up on him. But my costume is a tin-man costume and it is a little to sexy but I am trying to fix it. I may wear a shirt under it. It is a sliver dress and sliver boots," she said.

"that amazing that you both got themes for the whole family." I said. We were at Alice's house discussing Halloween.

"I know it was a challenge for our family but I accomplished it." Alice said.

"so Bellsy what are you planning on wearing for the hospitals' event?" Rosalie asked me mischievously.

"I wasn't planning on going." I said. As I picked my nails.

"well you are going with Edward. And your wearing a sailor costume. Your not staying long, because you and him are coming to mine and Jasper's Halloween party." Alice said as she pulled out the costume from her closet.

"That shows my stomach. And why am Edward and I going together?" I asked as I studied the costume.

" Bella you and Edward are popping into the hospitals event saying hello, then your coming to my party. it's a couples party and neither of you had a date so I just made you a couple." Alice said as if it was no big deal.

"But your taking the kids trick-or-treating." I said to her. I had come to like the outfit but I would never tell Alice that.

"We are but Ali and Jasper have there annual party after we get back. The kids spend the night with Esme and Carlisle" Rosalie explained.

"okay I guess I'll come." I said sulking.

"I knew it. Do want to see mine and Rose's costumes and the boys of course you do." Alice said as she scampered off.

Alice came back wearing a cute yet sexy military type dress with a hat and heels. Jasper's costume was some military fatigue pants and a white tee shirt. Rosalie's dress more like shirt was a red and white and had the word "PLAYER" on it. Which she was when she wasn't married. Alice had found her some High heeled tennis shoes. Emmett's costume was a black and white baseball uniform and some tennis shoes and a hat. And Edwards went along with mine it was a white sailors costume.

"Rosalie have you been gaining wait." Alice asked bluntly when Rose came out of the bathroom in her costume. Rose burst into tears and ran to the bathroom.

"ALICE why did you ask her that." I yelled. Alice didn't even flinch when I screamed in her face.

"I didn't mean it I just wanted to ask her if she did or had I ordered the wrong size dress it was not like that when she first tried it on. I didn't mean it like she was fat" Alice said.

"I will go talk to her." I said sighing as I got up to go to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and heard a quiet "Come in".

Rosalie was sitting on the edge of the bathtub her head in her hands, she looked up at me with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know why I am so upset. You all were going to find out sometime. But Emmett and I wanted to tell everyone together but I am going to tell you and Alice if you can keep it a secret?" Rosalie said. Alice who must have been listening came in to the bathroom.

"Emmett and I have been not using protection just letting nature take it course for a while and we just found out that I am 11 weeks pregnant. That's why I am larger okay. I am not fat. I am pregnant." Rosalie said. And then she smiled we all squealed.

"We haven't told anyone not even Lily because the pregnancy has been risky because of our previous miscarriage " Rosalie said sadly.

Rose and Em had been trying for a baby for two years and had a miscarriage. It had been hard on them. They had a plot in the local cemetery it read baby Cullen since we didn't know the sex. . It had taken them a year to move on from it and then and they still struggled. They also had tried so much and couldn't get pregnant that it was stressing them out.

"I am sure things will be different this time." Alice said while I nodded in agreement.

"I hope so. Em and I decide that if this doesn't work out we are going to adopt." She said while smiling slightly.

"the doctor has us coming in every two weeks so they can keep an eye on everything. So far it is going well. But we have only been once because I just found out a week ago." Rosalie said.

"Emmett thinks or hopes we have twins. He says since Jasper and I are twins and he had a twin. That our chances are higher. But I am not sure if that is even how that works." She said again with a little laugh.

Esme and Carlisle had Emmett he had a twin brother, Henry. They were born premature and Henry was just to tiny his lungs weren't developed. Esme and Carlisle had a hard time dealing with it but then they had Edward, and then Alice.

"Well that would be interesting." I said.

"I hope it's a baby boy. Dark hair and blue eyes and dimples. Like his daddy." Rosalie said looking as if she was envisioning him her self.

_Halloween-_

I pulled on the white heels. And then quickly looked in the mirror, the black short top that ended at my waist showed of my stomach and belly button it didn't look to bad, the black shorts looked fine too. It wasn't that bad Alice could have put me in something really awful so I should be grateful. But I was nervous going with Edward. Yes we had been together longer than anyone knew. In high school we secretly dated. Three years was a very long time in high school. But this would be the first time since the day he left that we would be together without work or family to interfere and I didn't know what to do. My hair was pulled into a side pony tail and it was very curly. My make-up was natural.

Alice had already informed me that Edward was going to be wearing the traditional sailor costume. Yet she left out the detail of how good he looked so I couldn't help myself I just stared at him when I opened the door to let him in my house.

"Hello Bella, you look lovely." he said smiling. He took my hand and lifted it to his lips. My heart did a little flip.

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself." I said smiling. "But I am ready to head out, I don't know about you but I would much rather be at Alice's party than the hospitals event." I said. He nodded in agreement.

Always the gentleman. He opened the car door for me and the Hotel door where the event was being held.

We didn't stay long, not much was going on. Most of the staff was a bit shocked that Edward and I were together they didn't seem to understand that we were only friends. Nurse Claire wanted to a special dance with Edward, it didn't bother me, but I believe he didn't want to. Another Nurse Taylor, ( he wasn't ugly just not my type) who had a slight crush on me, wanted to dance which I declined … three different times. We were leaving the hotel on our way to Alice's when Edward decided to run by Carlisle and Esme to check on Marisol.

"I just haven't been a way from her for this long ever ." He said attempting to explain his reasoning.

**This is the only place I could stop it. But my next chapter is ready, the more reviews I get the quicker my chapter will be up. PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback! AND links to the costumes are on my page.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just own some made up characters. :)**

**Happy Reading!  
**

Chp. 6

Edward ran it to the Cullen's house quickly. While I was waiting in the car I sent Alice a text:

**ON OUR WAY OVER**

"all the kids were fine." Edward said with a sigh. "I am such a worried parent. With what all happened at her birth." shaking his head. I didn't ask him if he cared to share he would let me know.

The music was pumping and Edward had made me promise to dance to at least two songs that played.

The music to _I like it _was slowly fading away and about to change to a new song. I was nervous because I can't dance well and plus it was with Edward.

_I-I-I-I-I-II came to dance-dance-dance-danceI hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands Give me some space for both my hands hands hands , yeah._

Edward grasped my hips tighter at this point in the song.

_Cause it goes on and on and it goes on and on and ._

I was grinding on him hard and I could feel his reaction

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ay-oh, gotta let go._

Alice and I had moved away from Edward and Jasper and were dancing with each other. We both threw our hands up.

_I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ay-oh, baby let's we gon rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's I told you once Now I told you twice We gon light it up Like it's dynamite_

Alice and I grinded on each getting a crazy reaction out of all of the men in the room.

_I came to move move move move Get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do Just what the fuck came here to do do do do Yeah, yeah _

I finally went back to dance with Edward. And Alice did with Jasper.

_Cause it goes on and on and it goes on and on and .I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ay-oh, baby let's we gon rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's I told you once Now I told you twice We gon light it up Like it's dynamite.I'm gonna take it all likeI'm gonna be the last one standingI rove around like, I'm gonna be the last one I-I-I believe itAnd I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all.I'm gonna put my hands in the ai rHa-hands hands in the air Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-airI throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying ay-oh, baby let's we gon rock this club We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's I told you once Now I told you twice We gon light it up Like it's dynamite_.

I was a little bit breathless after our dance but gave Edward a wink.

I had already had a good bit of alcohol in my system, everyone else did too. Except Rosalie who was dancing with a pretty drunk Emmett. Edward and I went out to dance to _Teen Age Dream_

_You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny When I tell the punchline wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down Before you met me I was a wreck but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every February You'll be my Valentine, Valentine Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch _Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and _Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back We drove to Cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I, will be young forever You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream_

Edward leaned down and kissed me. It took me by surprise, but I eagerly kissed him back.

_The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back I'mma get your heart racing In my skin tights jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Yoooouuu You make me feel Like I'm livin' a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back _

_E_dward once again kissed me. After that Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were on the verge of losing all knowledge of what was happening.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the recliner, which was making Edward and I have to share the love seat.

"So there was this one time when Bella was trying to sneak into Edward's room when they were secretly seeing each. But instead of making it to his room she walked in on our parents in the act. So flipped out, I swear she could hardly look at my parents without blushing. That ruined the whole mood for Edward and Bella." Alice told (more like slurred) Jasper, he wasn't involved in Alice's life when we were in high school. Jasper was from Texas, he and Alice met during college at NYU.

"That's not funny Alice!" I slurred while blushing.

"Remember that time I walked in on you and Edward doing the deed? Wasn't it right before Edward moved?" Alice asked.

Edward and I froze in our places knowing exactly which time she was referring, we both knew that time lead to nothing but heartbreak and misunderstandings.

Before we could answer her Emmett came over with five shots. After three more rounds, Alice and Jasper both agreed it was time for everyone to head out. She made sure everyone got into a cab or a had a D.D. Rosalie drove herself and Emmett home. Alice told Edward and I we could just stay the night in there two guest bedrooms.

Alice and Jasper had already walked to bed but I was stumbling find the guest room. Edward and I managed to find the both rooms. As Edward was biding me good night, he leaned in once again for the third time this evening to give me a kiss only this time it lasted longer. And it deepened. It grew stronger more powerful, and more lustful.

I woke up, the sun was bright and most defiantly not helping with my headache. I looked over the on the night stand and looked at the aspirin and water. I swallowed them and noticed I must have been in one of

Alice and Jaspers spare bedroom.

I started to get up when I looked down at my bare body the sheet was the only thing that cover me up. I noticed Edward lying beside me also naked.

OH MY GOD. What have I done?

I quickly picked up my costume threw it on hurriedly down stairs hoping Alice wouldn't be down there. I slowly crept to the front just as I was about to open it I heard.

"I know what you and Edward did last night." I turned around to face my doom.

**Eh. Not my best work. But I will try to improve. The two songs were by Taio Cruz and Katy review. I am so blessed at all the reviews and the story and author alerts as well, as the favorite story and author adds. It means a lot to me so please keep it up. Hope everyone has a great week. I will try to post again by next are welcomed. **


	8. HIATUS

Okay, I only got one review on my latest chapter. Thank you Twilightgurl1917

for your review. But honestly I am not into this story right now. I have no clue of how to get to were I am going. I don't have the time. I may give it up and let someone else finish it ( let me know if you are interested.) Or if you have any idea of how I should continue please tell me. I am so sorry. L


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I am back! **

**Disclaimer: I am not in the medical field so if the information is wrong just pretend this is fanFICTION after all. I am not SM so I don't own anything related to Twilight. Just the plot that I cam up with.  
**

**Hopefully for good enjoy: **

"Um…Hey Jasper." I said as I turned to face him. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Bella I have ears you know. I saw you and Edward kiss but I pretty sure Alice was to drunk to notice. And Emmett and Rosalie weren't even here so you're safe. However, I also heard you two last night so my question is why you are just leaving. It sound like you two had a lot of fun." He said and waggled his eyebrows.

"I am sorry if we were loud we were drunk. And I am leaving because we were drunk it probably didn't even mean anything. Tell Alice I had a great time but I have to be getting home now." I said as I began for the door again.

"Bye Bella." Jasper said as I was out the door.

"Okay, what about this dress." Vanessa said as she called out from the dressing room in the bridal shop. All the girls were trying on their gowns but she wanted to see if she could find her a gown first.

The dress she was wearing was fitted until it came to the bottom of the butt and then flared into a long train it had flowers all over the bottom.

"It's pretty but not you." Vanessa's mom, Rachel said. Rachel had beautiful red hair it wasn't over bearing it was just the right color it was how Vanessa and Gabriella had there hair coloring.

"Okay." Nessa said as she walked back into the dressing room. "This is the last one in this shop I like."

She came out in a strapless sweetheart neckline that had some simple beading on the top, the waistline had a tightened ribbon around it and the rest of it just flowed down to the floor.

"Vanessa, it is perfect!" exclaimed her mother.

"V, you look stunning," gasped Gabby, Vanessa's younger sister.

"It really fits your body shape. You look perfect." I said and smiled at how lovely it looked.

"I think this is in my dress." Vanessa said as she twirled around looking at it from different angles.

We left the shop with Vanessa's dress, and the bridesmaid, and Claries' flower girl dress. The only thing left clothing wise was the shoes, tuxedos, and Rachel's dress.

I left the shop around three and headed home to get ready for work. I was taking an evening shift starting at five P.M until five A.M. I took a quick nap and headed to get ready for work. I was filling in for another Nurse Practitioner because she is on maternity leave. Fortunately, I was working in oncology, which should be an easy night.

Oncology is the cancer and tumors floor, which means we probably won't have any admissions tonight. The worst thing that could happen would be a patient passing away. I hope that it will be an uneventful night.

It was around three in the morning when a few emergency workers wheeled in a small child on a cart.

"Bella, here is the chart do you know where Dr. Davis is?" asked Tony, one of the nurse on the emergency floor.

"Last time I saw her was an hour ago and I think she headed to the cafeteria for coffee, I will page her. I will send the two nurses in there to check her." I said as I glanced over the chart and then paged her.

**NAME: EMILY RAE McCOY**

**DOB: JULY 12 2004**

**AGE: six**

**PARENT/GUARDIAN: AMIE AND RAE McCOY**

**SIBLINGS: KYLIE (3) JACK (6 MONTHS OLD)**

**INFORMATION: Emily was diagnosed with Medullobastomas most common type of cancer in children at the age of three. A surgery was performed when Emily was four years old. The tumor was completely removed and was thought to be gone. At age five Emily relapsed and has had surgery and is now going threw chemotherapy and radiation treatments.**

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Each doctor has to sing off on everything written by him or her in the chart. This chart is especially for Emily's cancer and tumor.

**INFORMATION: Today Emily was brought in complaining of a headache. Yesterday and today she was throwing up Amy assumed it was just a sickness. But the more Amy and Rae looked at Emily they realized it was an emergency she has several memory loss episodes, sleeping a lot, different personality, throwing up, and a headache. It seems that the tumor is making a comeback. **

Dr. Amanda Hanley

Amanda Hanley is a doctor who works in the emergency room at the hospital. I immediately called Carlisle because even though he isn't an Oncologist he is would still have to perform the surgery because the hospital is in between surgeons for Oncology now.

"Hello." a very sleepy voice croaked out.

"Hey, this Bella sorry to call so late is Carlisle there?" I asked, I knew it was Edward's voice. I was a little nervous I didn't want to discuss what happened at the Halloween party with him.

"Bella, what's wrong are you okay?" He asked I could hear him moving around I assumed it was to get Carlisle.

"I am fine just one of Carlisle's patients was brought in and I need him to come in if possible." I said. I heard crying a looked as Tony was leading Emily's family into the waiting area they had to walk past the nurse station.

"Oh, let me get him." said Edward. I could hear the creak of the steps as he walked down a flight of stairs.

"I am sorry to have to call like this and waking you up." I shyly said. I noticed that Amie, Emily's mother was crying and had a sleeping baby in her arms so I signaled for Candace a nurse to run up to the labor and deliver floor to borrow one of the mobile cribs so the mother could lay her baby down.

"It's fine I was about to have to feed Marisol again so it didn't matter your voice is a much better alarm clock." I blushed a little. "Here is my dad." he spoke quietly I could here the passing of the phone.

"Bella, what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked, I could just imagine him tiptoeing to the closet to get out his scrubs and lab coat.

"Emily McCoy was brought in this evening Dr. Hanley wrote in the chart that she believed the tumor was coming back… Dr. Davis is in there now given an exam but she wants to do surgery as soon as possible, she was wondering if maybe you could come in tonight. Dr. Davis also wants to know if you knew who the pediatrician is? " I asked. I read the note that a nurse had brought me telling about the surgery.

"Of course I am about to leave, I am bringing Edward with me because he is her new pediatrician. Just so he can confirm that it is the tumor and not just a migraine." Carlisle said.

"Okay see you guys then." I said and hung up the phone.

I took the papers that the family needs to fill out. The father looked like he was keeping his cool for the rest of the family, the mother looked very shaken up, the baby was sleeping in the bassinet we had brought down, and there was a little sister who looked a little confused she kept standing up and twirling and then the father would pull her to sit down.

"Hi, I am Bella Swan, I am a nurse practitioner and I need one of you to fill out the papers as soon as these are filled out I can give you some information. I can take this little one over to my desk and I have some coloring pages if you want to fill out this in some quite? Any questions?" I asked the little girl bounced while I mentioned coloring.

"Okay thanks where can we return the papers when we are done?" The father asked.

"Over by the nurse station that desk right there." I pointed.

"Daddy can I go over there?" The little girl asked she was a tiny little thing, she had a cute little round face, and her hair was short and brown and had some tiny waves in it. He nodded, she squealed and raced over to grab my hand I walked her to the station and got out the papers and a pack of crayons. We have these just for this purpose. I sat the little girl in my lap and she picked up a purple crayon and scribbled.

"What is your name?" She asked me not looking up from her page. "My name is Bella. What's your name, sweetie?" I asked her while I played with her hair.

"Kylie, I am only three." She said holding up a hand with three. "And my sister, Emily is six. Baby Jack-Jack is only a few months old. You are very pretty" She said and went back to her drawing. She could talk very well for a three year old.

It was five more minutes before I noticed she had fallen asleep. Which was no surprise since it was about three thirty. Edward and Carlisle walked over the same time as Rae; Emily's father brought me the papers.

"Hey, Dr Cullen and Dr. Cullen, Emily is in room 416." I said and grabbed the paper work from the father. He grabbed his sleeping daughter from me and carried her to the waiting area.

"B, could you come with us so you can report back to the family." Carlisle asked. I followed them to the room telling them what all was going on. Dr. Davis had already left the room; Carlisle checked her vitals and other things. Edward woke up the sleeping little girl. She was very cute young lady; she had gorgeous long light brown hair, and an innocent face. I knew if this were a tumor, which we suspected her very pretty hair would have to be shaved off.

"Hey, Sweetie. My name is Edward. I hear you aren't feeling so good so could you tell me what is going on?" he asked her. He was so sweet with kids, Carlisle and I stood back afraid that I might be too much for the child to handle.

"My head hurts a lot, sometimes I can't remember things, I got sick this morning, and the other day at school my friend told me I was being mean but I am not mean, the teacher made me miss five minutes of playtime because I was being bad and I don't want to be bad." the little girl being to sobbing.

It affects her more that she was hurting people than her having a headache or being sick. It broke my heart, I could not imagine if I had kids and they were going there this.

"Hey, sweetie. Your friends will get over and so will your teacher it is fine. So can you tell me where your head hurts at?" he asked her. She pointed to the back of her head exactly where the tumor would be located.

"Okay, can you tell me how old you are?" She held up six fingers. He nodded again.

"Can you tell me your sister and brother's name?" He asked her. "Ummm… I know them and I love them but I cannot remember. Why can't I?" she asked him as tears ran down her cheeks. He consoled her explaining that it was just something that was going on. He began asking her other questions. Edward and Carlisle told me exactly what to tell the McCoy's so that would know what was going to happen.

"Hey, so Right now the doctors are doing a scan. Then the results will be back very quickly we will have a rush order on them then they will come to a conclusion on what steps should be taken next. I'm thinking that it will probably be surgery but I am not sure. I will come back and tell you as soon as I get the information. Okay?" Both parents nodded I could tell they were very tired from the late night of staying up. I noticed the sweetheart that was Kylie was awake.

"Ms. Bella, can I go get my coloring pages and bring them over here?" She asked I nodded but looked towards her parents for guidance they both assured me it was fine as along as I was okay with it. I took her by the hand and walked to toward the nurses' station, noticing that Edward and Carlisle were standing near by. I sat down in my chair and pulled out her drawing and the pack of crayons.

"Bella, who is this cute little thing?" Carlisle asked as Edward study a chart.

"This is Kylie, she is Emily's little sister." I said as I brushed a bit of hair out of her hair face.

"Kylie this Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his son Dr. Edward Cullen, they are to try and make your sister all better." I said to her as I pointed out who was who.

"That's nice, I hope you can get her better I miss her a lot." She said. I stood up and held her hand and held the papers and crayons.

"We will try our best, sweetie. Bella can I talk to you in just a minute?" Edward asked me. I felt nervous, I hopped he wasn't going to bring up the other night.

"Of course so, let me take her to her parents." I said as Kylie tugged me down the hallway.

**10 minutes later**

"You wanted to talk to me, Dr. Cullen." I said to Edward sweetly while I chanted _please don't bring up the other night please. _

"We need to talk about what happened the other night at Alice and Jasper's party." He said we were in the doctor's conference room, so hopefully nobody would walk in and hear what we were discussing. "Why would you just get drunk and then have sex with me and leave in morning, like I was some careless one night stand. What were you thinking?" He said in an angry manner.

"Edward, this is not the time or place to discuss this. Maybe we should…" He cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"I don't care if we were in the middle of the hospital waiting room, with tons of people around. I just want some answers and I want them now." He demanded.

"Answers? I don't have any to give you; I don't know what to say?" I said back furiously.

"You don't know what to say? Bella this isn't high school. I have a baby and a life, and you can't screw it up this time." He said as he started to storm away.

"I didn't screw it up last time that was you. It was your decision to run away to New York to visit your depressed cousin Irina and pursue a nonexistent music career. I understood going for a couple months maybe a year but not eight Edward not eight years. So no I didn't screw your life up, you did that to yourself." I said and walked out over there leaving Edward very stunned.

I got off work not to long after the incident. The little girl was going to have to have surgery and probably go though some chemo and/or radiation. I went home a napped until about noon.

I had been doing a little bit of housework. When my cell phone beeped informing me that, I had received a text message.

_Didn't ruin my life. But you did kill someone who was part of me.-E_

**Thanks guys! I am going to try and see if I can offer teasers like other authors do! So if you REVIEW and have a fan fiction account I will send you a teaser! I am going to try and update every Tuesday! That could change because of RL! It is good to be back! **


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the original Twilight characters! Enjoy! :) It is short but it is three pages long.

Chp.8

I read the message repeatedly but could not stop the tears from flowing.

**Come over if you want the truth the whole story-B**

I was sitting inside the house watching the television when the car pulled in. I walked out and sat on the porch swing so I could begin my story; the truth. Before I could start I heard:

"Why did you kill him?" Edward screamed. I was fighting the tears.

"I didn't kill him. I am sorry. I just need to ex..." he cut me off by yelling again.

"Bella, an abortion is murder to me. He would have been eight. Did you do it because you thought you would have never finished school because we could have worked it out.I can't believe you would have been so selfish." He screamed in my face. He had everything wrong.

"Your didn't even consider my feelings you only thought of your self. I can't..." I cut him off this time.

"I didn't KILL him. I did not have an ABORTION! You as a doctor should know you cannot have an abortion that late in a pregnancy. I fell down a flight of stairs at my house when you left me. I lost my son. Whom I loved. I tried to kill myself three times before Charlie finally sent me away and forced me to get help. I go to his "plot" at the cemetery in Seattle every week. I LOVE HIM! And if you would have stayed around, we could be happy with him because I would not have been distraught that night. You would have known his name is Anthony Charles Cullen, you could be teaching him how to play ball. But NO, you had to leave to go do something with music! And while you were gone, you knocked up some slut. And I am glad you have your daughter even though I do not have my son. You stayed with that whore while you left me!" I screamed.

_Finding out about the baby_

_**That was the best night of my life thank you, I love you- E **__my heart fluttered as I read the text he sent me. Knowing that he had snuck out of my room last night after we both lost our virtue. He was right it was the best night of my life. I was 16 and it was the night before his 18th birthday. I gave him everything all of me. _

_Well that is what I thought two months ago. Now as I am leaving the doctors office I have had a slight change of heart. I am pregnant at 15 I am starting my sophomore year of high school. I have no clue how to explain to my family, friends, or Edward_

_Five months later_

_I only told Edward and Charlie so far. I am now five months pregnant which makes this November 23, I have been keeping my stomach from the rest of the Cullen family is because I have been going to school on the reservation in La Push because Charlie and Sue have been living together at Sue's home. I have been wearing sweatshirts and pants to school, so people just think I am fat. _

_I have an appointment today in Seattle; Edward is going to meet me there since he is at UW. I believe we may find out the sex of the baby today. We plan to tell the Cullen's this weekend about our baby. I got ready- and decided since I knew everyone was going to be at school today and no body I knew would be in Seattle today- that I would wear a pair of my maternity jeans I order offline and a pink sweater over a white tank top I was standing by the mirror looking at myself I had my hands tucked above my bump when I heard a click it was Charlie he was taking a photo. He smiled sheepishly; I just shook my head at him._

_I left Forks at eight so I could make it to Seattle by 12 I pulled up at the OB/GYN office and saw Edward standing there looking gorgeous as always. He came over to the car and helped me out. _

_"Hey" I said as I grabbed his hand as we walked toward the office. _

_"You look beautiful,Bella" Edward said, leaned, and kissed my cheek as I blushed. _

_I signed in on the sheet and then took a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting area, as did Edward who sat beside me. He placed his free hand on my stomach and I placed mine over his. Our baby slightly kicked his hand, he looked at me with wide eyes this was the first time he felt it. _

_"How long has she been kicking?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes at him. _

_"HE has been kicking all week. I was going to call you but then I thought maybe you could feel it today." I said he nodded. "What class are you missing; you know you didn't have to come." I told him as I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand. _

_"I am only missing a math class. But I think we should get something to eat afterward so I will miss Italian. But I can copy someone's notes." He said and then kissed my cheek," Of course I wouldn't miss this." _

_They called my name Edward and I went back they did all of the normal things then they asked us if we wanted to know the sex and we did. It was a baby boy just as I imagined. _

_The next day was a Saturday and we were having a Luncheon with the Cullen family. Edward and I were going to tell them about the baby_

_Edward came over to my house before the Lunch. We were lying on my bed when he spoke, _

_"I always wanted to go to New York." He said "I want to go and have a career in music and my Aunt Cammie has a daughter Irina who is depressed and they think that if I went up there she might open up to me."_

_"When are you going? What about the baby?" I asked him surely he did not plan to leave the baby and me. _

_"I quit UW this today. I am leaving on Monday. I am sorry. I just can't date you I'm in college and you are a sophomore that is a little weird." He said I was stunned I really thought he loved me. He got up and left and I waited a few minutes before I followed him not thinking about how clumsy I am. I fell down the stairs as I screamed Edward's name. I knew that he was gone and so was my baby as I fell._

_Charlie and Sue helped me to the car blood was all over the car and me. I lost two loves of my life that night. I do not know if any of the Cullen's know are not._

Present day

"I left because someone sent me a photo of you and some guy and told me that the baby was his not mine. So I left so you didn't have to pretend I left because I am not good enough for you." Edward said.

"Number one you were the father of our baby. I do not know who sent you those pictures or told you that but they were wrong. I disagree, Edward! If you weren't good enough for me I wouldn't have spent years pinning after you, I wouldn't have given you my virginity, and I most certainly wouldn't have loved you since you are three grades older than me. So if anyone is not good enough for someone it is me. We were perfect for each other maybe we still are. " I told him, tears were streaming down my eyes I could only barely imagine what my make-up looked like.

"I guess we both made mistakes. We both have regrets. We both still think- rather know we are perfect for each other, so where does that leave us?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I..I am not sure." I said trying to avoid his gaze we both just confessed out feeling for each other.

**Review=teaser! Update next Tuesday hopefully!** :)


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing! I had this chapter ready Tuesday but wanted to make sure it was good. So here you go! Go and check out my Flickr account for photos of the story: .com/photos/50839910N06/ I hope this works!  
**

Chp.9

Two weeks later Edward was coming over to my house, I had been trying to avoid him at all costs. But he had been making an effort he was trying to talk to me to talk everything out. I invited him over so we could have a small dinner here and maybe even go threw the box of things that were supposed to be Anthony's.

I was dressed in some dark denim flared jeans, with a dark grey beaded top. I was cooking some baked Ziti. I already informed Edward that the door would be unlocked and he could just come in. I set the table.

Our dinner was good it actually wasn't awkward. We made our way into the living room and I had the box of items out on the table hoping he would be willing to go threw it with me.

"Do you think maybe we could look at this stuff." I asked him, we were both sitting on the couch in my den.

"I think I would love that." he said as I opened the box and the first thing I took out was a knitted white blanket with blue trim and a blue bow. My grandmother had knitted it just weeks before she died.

"My Gran made this before she passed away you known, she said if I ever had a son to give him this so that was the plan." I chocked out holding back the sobs just thinking of my Gran in heaven with my son. "But know she can watch him until I die." I said Edward hesitantly put his arm around me.

"It's okay Bella, we don't have to go through this we can put it back and we never have to talk about." He said as he attempted to sooth me.

"No Edward, I need to do this. You left before you knew about most of the things in the box you deserve to see these things. But if you don't want to look at them then I understand…" I trailed off. He didn't respond he just reached into the box and pulled out the next thing.

It was a light blue and chocolate brown striped top and light blue pants with brown trim with a hat that matched.

"I thought maybe we could bring him home from the hospital in this. Of course I was going to ask you first." I said to him.

He reached over and lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "Every time, you say something you seem so afraid to tell me what you were thinking at that time. I want to know what you were thinking, you make it like this is your fault when its not. If it is someone's fault it would be mine because I left you."

"No… Edward it wasn't you fault. I was carrying him I should have been more careful. I know I have said earlier that it was your fault but it is because I just felt that I needed to blame someone." I said with tears sliding down my face. Edward reached up and wiped away my tears.

" It's nobody's fault. Okay, there is a reason why it happened and we may never know but it happened. Nobody blames you, okay?" He said I nodded and pulled out the car seat cover.

"I wanted to use this on the car seat." I said as I tried to smile lightly. I pulled out four pictures.

"This is the last ultrasound picture you have it unless you got rid of it." I said.

"I still have it" He said as he pulled out his wallet in one of the card slots he pulled up a folded copy. "I have carried it since I got it." He said sweetly.

"Really? That's means so much. This picture is of how the room was decorated it was at an apartment close to the Seattle campus so that we could be near you I was renting it but never told you. And then we have a photo of the grave. I go there every Friday and on the day he died." I said softly. I tried to hide the fourth photo but I am sure Edward noticed.

"You had an apartment near campus?" Edward asked me. I nodded and not wanting to talk about it. "So can I see the fourth picture?" he asked me. I shook my head I was to embarrassed for him to see it.

"Just let me look at it." he said as he reached into the box and pulled it out. I didn't stop him I knew he would never give up. The photo in his hands was of me the day of the accident. I was wearing a pink top and I was looking down so much that my eyes looked like they were closed, at my swollen stomach my hands were clasped together above my belly.

"Bella this picture is amazing you look so stunning." he said with a smile. "Would it be alright if I went with you one day to his grave?"

"I think that would be great." I said. He said that he needed to get home because he heard there was going to be a storm and he wanted to be home with Marisol before it came. I followed him out to his car and he got and we talked at his window for a few minutes. Until the ran started pouring down I was headed back inside after thanking Edward for coming over. Edward leaned in as we were saying goodbye and kissed me.

We continued to kiss until I was soaked. "Edward.. We need stop. I am wet." I said as I pulled back.

"I am sure you are soaked for me ,baby." He said cockily. I blushed at my unintentional wording. "Bella I am going to stay and we are a going to make love." He commanded.

"What about Marisol?" I asked while he slammed his car door shut and picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'll call Esme and Carlisle and tell them that I can't come home the roads are to dangerous." He said and he laid me on my bed and then called them on his cell. I am sure Esme was smart enough to figure out that he could have gotten home if he wanted to but she didn't say anything.

He kissed my neck and lips. He slowly slid off my top and then he took his off. I was much to impatient to wait for him so I undid my jeans and quickly pulled them off then I began to work on his jeans too. He unhooked my bra and the slid my panties off…

It has been two weeks since that night and I guess you could say Edward and I were seeing each other. We had worked through losing our baby, we would both think about him from time to time and remember what could have been but we were moving on with our lives. We were going to go on a date last weekend but Edward got called in with a case. So we had to put it off until today. It was a Saturday and I didn't have a clue to what we were going to do but I knew we were going to Seattle so I could show Edward were our son was laid to rest.

Alice was extremely excited about our new found relationship claming she just could not wait until I was her sister. She helped me pick out my outfit for the date tonight. I was going to wear a white dress with lace at the top and accent on the waist with a gold ring , white and gold earrings, gold bangles, a gold heart shaped necklace with a pair of gold high heels with a bow on the front. I knew we were going to little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. I was very excited because I knew the great relationship Edward and I once had and I knew how great of friends we are. So I was excited for the possibilities that could come with our relationship.

I straightened my hair and fixed up my make-up. I looked in my tall mirror before I went down stairs to make sure I looked okay. I was on the way down stairs as there was a knock on the door. I was nervous, I felt like a high school girl going out on her first date. I walked and answered the door. Edward was leaning against the doorframe ; looking very handsome. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white button down holding out a bouquet of red roses.

"Hey, you didn't have to get me flowers." I said with a smile, as I let him.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted too You look stunning by the way." He said as he handed me them. I gladly accepted them and went into the kitchen and found a vase for them. I went back into the living room and grabbed my jacket.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Of course so." He said helping me into my jacket and grabbing my hand and leading me to the car, and opening my door. We made small talk on the way to the restaurant, holding my hand the entire way. When we arrived Edward opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. Inside he gave the hostess the information she needed. She sat us down at a booth toward the back of the restaurant I sat on one said Edward on the other.

"Hey, I am Lyla I will be your waitress this evening." The young girl said. "What can I get you to drink?" She asked as she looked up at the two of us. She was fairly pretty, she had brown eyes and dark hair with very blonde highlights in it.

"Oh, hi Edward." the waitress said. I wondered how they knew each other.

"Hey Lyla, I didn't know you were working here." He said to her.

"yes I have to do something to put food on the table for Lela and myself." she said.

"How is Lela, did the medicine work well?" He asked her. She must be a patient of his.

"Yes it did, she is back to her normal happy self. Thanks for that." She said.

"Anytime, I don't know if you have ever meet Bella, she works at the hospital as well." He said.

"I am sure I have seen you running around somewhere as much as I have been up there." She said and then she took our drink order

"She has a little girl, Lela she has had double ear infection on and off for about two months we are thinking we may need to put some tubes in. She is a single mother and she only seventeen I think." He said. I nodded. Lyla brought our drinks and took our order.

"So I think we should talk about Marisol." I said getting serious.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked me.

"Well tell me about her mom and just tell me the whole story." I said as I leaned in closer to the table.

"Okay well Marisol's mom and I meet in a class at NYU the first month I was there. I excelled at the class while she had a bit of trouble. Our professor asked me if I could tutor her and I said okay so we begin hanging out for study session and after she was passing the class, we were still seeing each other. So we dated for awhile and I finally meet her parents my sophomore year on Easter. Karen and Tim, her parents, her mother was some famous designer and her father was a going to run for a senate office. But they weren't really stuck up, and I think they approved of me because Tanya was know for being a party girl. I brought her home to meet everyone over the summer when you were at Renee's; I asked Alice when you would be gone so that I would run into you because I couldn't handle that. I knew that Esme didn't like her but pretended to. Alice didn't like her either but tried to be nice because that is how Alice is. Rosalie didn't hide the fact that she didn't like her she basically told her.

Anyway, we dated from then until Marisol happened. Once I got my degree and was actually a doctor I thought I would propose soon. So, when I officially graduated from school for good she threw me a graduation party with her friends and none of mine. I had a ton of alcohol to celebrate I drank so much I couldn't remember my name and how I even got home. But three months later Tanya came to me and told me we were having a baby that we probably conceived her the evening of the party. I could believe it because of how drunk I was that I probably wasn't sure we had sex that night but she swore we did.

We prepared for the baby and we bought a townhouse and fixed it up and made it a home. Some friends and I prepared the nursery I painted it a mint green with a pooh theme because that was what Tanya wanted. It was Tanya's fifth month of pregnancy when she was told the pregnancy was high risk that was when I asked the family to spend some rotations here in New York, to keep and eye on her around eight and a half month. So Alice was with her that evening and when she went into labor. Alice called the entire family and she drove her to the hospital. I got there and she was just arriving since I was working at that hospital; I was with her the whole time. I cut the cord and they cleaned up my baby and handed her to me. As I was bringing her to Tanya her heart rate speed up and she lost to much blood and died. But she gave me my love. I had to name her myself I saw a name one day that meant sunny sea and that is what Marisol was to me sunny; so I named her that. Marisol Belle Cullen." he finished the meal had already came and we had finished eating too.

"Wow. That's really tragic. I love the name Marisol, I didn't know the meaning of it but it fits. And how did Belle come to be?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well there was this incredible girl Isabella I knew from Forks. And she changed my life so I thought why not name her after someone that changed my life because she might follow in Isabella's foot steps, I thought maybe she would change someone's life as well. Hey, you live in Forks too. I wonder if you know her?" He said.

"I think I have an idea. But if we are naming kids after people who changed our life are you saying I should name my future kid Eddie?" I asked him.

He laughed and shook his head, "Don't curse the boy." He said and leaned across the table and gave me a kiss.

We finished around eight and drove back to Forks. Edward wanted to go by the cemetery so I could show him our little boy's grave but it was so dark I figured it would be to hard to see. I promised him we would come another time.

"You…kiss…need…kiss…to…kiss…get…kiss…home." I said as Edward kissed his way up my neck.

"Why?" he asked when he reached my lips.

"Because, there is a girl at home who is waiting patiently on her father. And you have a 12 hour shift tomorrow with me." I said and kissed his lips, we were standing outside my house. I pushed his shoulders slightly. "Go." I said sternly.

"I am leaving. Thanks Bella I had a great time see you tomorrow." He said and kissed my lips again and then left.

I unlocked the door to my house and went up to my room laid out some pajamas and started a bath filled with bubbles. Grabbed my phone and hit speed dial number 3 -_Alice _put the phone on speakerphone and got in the bathtub.

"How was the date?" Alice screamed when she answered.

"Hey Alice, how are you doing today?" I asked trying to avoid the subject.

"skipping the greetings and formalities. Tell me Bella before I come over myself." she said.

"I don't know what to say, Ali. It was a nice date I had fun. We went to Port Angles to the Italian restaurant I love so much. We talked mostly about how Tanya and Marisol. Which by the way thanks for telling me about the middle name thing." I said and she laughed.

"I forgot to tell you but you discovered it yourself. I think it means he loves you I mean I wouldn't name my kids Belle if I didn't love you. So do you think you are going to keep dating or was this just a one time deal. Do you think you are going to get married? Any babies in the future?" Alice excitedly said.

"Alice I think you need to chill out, it was one date I don't know if we are going to keep going out or what. Why don't you just ask him since he is your brother and all. No I don't believe we are going to have any babies in the near future. We are just going to see how it goes." I told her.

"Okay well thanks for calling me. I am going to call Edward know and see how he thought it went." She said and quickly hung up.

I rolled my eyes and finished my bath. I got dressed for bed preparing my self for the work that was to come tomorrow. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward since high school.

EPOV-

I dropped her off and headed to Esme and Carlisle I really needed my own house. I sighed and went inside.

"Edward, how was the date?" My mother questioned.

"it went well" I said and kissed her goodnight and went to my part of the house.

I picked up my darling and gently tired to wake her. I knew I needed to feed her and bathe her before putting her to bed for the evening. I dug threw the drawers and found a brown with pink polka dot sleeper. I picked her barley awake form up and sat down with her in the rocking chair in her room. I gave her a warm bottle as soon as the nipple hit her lips she began to suck on the nipple. I just admired the gorgeous miracle I had a hand in creating. She was so beautiful, I don't think I will ever understand where the dark brown hair came from but the eyes were her mothers. When my angel finished the bottle I left her giving her a pat so she could burp. I bathed her in warm water which I don't believe she loved and then I put her in the sleeper and wrapped her in a blanket. I sat back down in the rocking chair and hummed her to sleep.

Alice texted me: _How did it go?- A _

I quickly typed back: _It was good-E _

She quickly responded with: _Just good?-A_

I rolled my eyes I should have known I was going to have to supply her with tons of details. So I appeased her: _It was fun. I had fun, I think she had fun so yes it was good-E_

Her message read: _Yeah, she had fun-A_

_How do you know-E _I was curios to know if she had just assumed this or if she had spoke to her.

_I just got of the phone with her-A _Score! For Edward! I thought to myself. Before I had time to respond I got another message from Alice. _Are you going to ask her out again?-A _

_I think so. But I have Mar and all so I don't know she might not even want to go out with me.-E _I typed fishing to see if Bella would want to go with me.

_She wants to so you better ask her. And I can watch my niece. Ask her out for this Friday afternoon take her on a picnic or something romantic like that.-A_

I smiled opting not to text back. I put my sweetheart in her crib and headed to my room and quickly took a shower. I sat down and opened my appointment book to see what children would be coming in for a check-up tomorrow but couldn't actually focus. I was thinking of Bella, it was crazy how this had been our first official date and I was already crazy about her. I smiled and quickly slipped my phone off my bedside table.

_Thanks for the date I had a great evening hope you did too. I can't stop thinking about you. See you tomorrow Edward. XO-E_

I debated about whether to add the can't stop thinking about you line but went for it. Man, I feel like someone experiencing his first crush. I let sleep over take me thinking about the early morning that was coming.

(Breakfast)

"Morning Edward." My father said we were the only two who were awake.

"Morning dad." I said. I grabbed myself a muffin and a glass of milk quickly downed my breakfast. I gave my dad a nod as he head to the garage.

I went up to Marisol's room and gently picked her up along with her blanket and the baby monitor. I carried her to my parents room and laid her in the basinets they had put in there room so that she could sleep near my mom. I kissed her head and then quietly left the room.

I quickly got ready for the day.

"Doctor Cullen, your first patient of the day is in room 217, here is the chart, Audrey and Austin Grey. Audrey is 4 years old coming in for her yearly check up and the brother is coming in for his bimonthly check-up. The doctor use to be Dr. Howard, a man who owned a private pediatric facility, so I don't know if they are just coming her for today or what?" my nurse asked me.

"I guess so are you going with me?" I asked her as we walked down the hallway toward the room.

"Of course so Dr. Cullen." She said flashing me a smile.

"Hello, Ms. Grey. I am Dr. Cullen and this is" I said pausing to smile at the sexy nurse beside me "Bella Swan she is my assisting nurse. I hear that you guys used to be a patient Dr. Howard. Are you still going to be with him?" I asked as I sat down in one of the spare chairs of the room.

"Please call me Elisabeth, we are looking to switch my husband just got a job in Forks so we are moving here and so we are looking for a pediatrician." She said. She was a rather attractive looking women. She had bobbed black hair, with piercing blue eyes, and was slim.

"I am a pediatrician, I would be happy to take them on as patients but I understand that you may prefer an actual pediatric office. Instead of a doctor at the pediatric ward of the hospital. I can recommend you to the pediatrician that my daughter goes to. It is your call." I politely told the lady.

"I believe my husband and I would rather talk out the details at a later time, maybe we can set aside some time to talk to you and your recommendation." She said and with that I began to check out the two children.

I commented on things I needed to remember and take notes on but I heard the clicking of computer keys and quickly turned my head to Bella. Who had out a small lap top; she looked up when she felt me staring at her she quickly flashed me a smile and then looked back down at the keyboard. I continued with the exam. Both of the kids were happy and healthy. Audrey was slightly under the recommended height and weight for her age group but I assured her mother that it was perfectly fine. I soothed her when I mentioned that my sister was exactly the same and that she was a healthy married women with two children. But other than that her motor skills, speech, and sight were all to par. Austin was right in the recommended height, weight group.

"Elisabeth, would you like to do the s-h-o-t-s today or would you rather wait until you have a for sure pediatrician." I asked as I spelled out the word shots knowing that they would likely freak out.

"I think we best just get them over with do you have the up to date record?" She asked me. I nodded and explained that the other office had sent them over to us.

"Bella, would you mind going and filing the charts while I go get the vaccines. Will you also, mark the ones we will be doing today?" I asked her flashing her the smile that I know she adored. She nodded and walked out.

"It will be just a moment." I told her and head toward the nurses station.,

I finished with the appointment and headed toward to the locker room. I grabbed the lunch my mother had made me and made my way to the cafeteria. I noticed Bella sitting at one of the tables with a disgusting hospital made lunch. She was sitting with a girl about our age she had auburn hair but I didn't recognize her.

"May I join you ladies?" I asked as I approached the table I noticed that the girl with auburn hair had a folder laid out on the table.

"Of course so! Edward this is Vanessa Jacob's fiancée." Bella said as the pair made room for me at the table. I extended my hand to the young lady.

"Congratulations on your engagement" I said. I kissed Bella's cheek and her face lit up with a radiating smile.

"Your coming right?" Vanessa asked me. Bella lightly blushed.

"Where?" I asked I hadn't exactly been paying attention to the conversation that they were having.

"The wedding. You are coming right with Bella she has to have a date!" Vanessa said as if I were stupid.

"I..uh..I..um I didn't know anything about." I said and looked at Bella.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed please review!** **Hope you all have a Happy Easter remember that we Celebrate because our Lord gave his life on the cross for us so that we may live eternally with him!**


End file.
